monsterhighcreatedghoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle™ Daughter of the Gargoyle Age: 415 Killer Style: Being from Paris, I love to mix the rot iron and stained glass together. It gives my look a certain timeless quality, does it not? Freaky Flaw: I am very protective of my friends and sometimes I get in the way when they do not have a need for my protection. I also have the...how you say..."chip on the shoulder." Pet: A gargoyle griffin. She is called Roux and she is mine from the time she was hatched. Fav Activity: Sculpting Biggest Pet Peeve: Pigeons Fav School Subject: Architecture. I have spent much time on and around buildings. Least Fav Subject: Swimming. I sink like the stone. Fav Color: Grey. Fav Food: Hard rock candy. BFFs: Ghoulia Yelps, Melrose Monroe, and Robecca Steam Rochelle Goyle is a gargoyle from Paris. Her doll is set for release in May 2012, although some people have been able to get one in early April 2012. PersonalityEdit Rochelle is from Paris, France, where she occupied a roof near a great cathedral, presumably the Notre Dame. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all their is to know and chose Monster High as her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices people make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Deuce Gorgon despite knowing he is unattainable. Rochelle is somewhat aggressive too. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Rochelle's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Rochelle's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own autonomy. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. AppearanceEdit She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older elements, much like Draculaura. She has long, pink hair with streaks of teal and in her bangs. Her face is very animal-like, complete with striking pink eyes, wings and ears on the top of her head. She does not have horns, however. Her skin is also speckled giving it the appearance of stone. She has bright pink lipstick and grey and pink eyeshadow. Rochelle wears a dress with the top being black and white striped and the bottom being black and pink and has a gear-like design on it with a fishnet skirt under the dress. She wears pink tube socks and silver open toed-heel with a strap going across her ankles, her heels also have a spiral design on them. Rochelle carries around a silver handbag with a pink fluer-de-lis, a black tiara that has the same design as her bracelet and necklace.